Twin Empire's
by Thedarkestnight51
Summary: Based just after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Naruto brings the Uchiha back to Konoha only to be sentenced to death, he flees the village to avoid it. Hinata at the same time finds out that she is to be branded with the Caged Bird seal and flees the Leaf Village. Now 6 years later the Hidden Leaf needs help and two new Empire's maybe their only hope.
1. Information

Based just after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Naruto brings the Uchiha back to Konoha only to be sentenced to death, he flees the village to avoid it. Hinata at the same time finds out that she is to be branded with the Caged Bird seal flees the Leaf Village. Now 6 years later the Hidden Leaf needs help and two new Empire's maybe their only hope.

**Reasons for making this fan fiction and when it will take place:**

I've read all sorts of fan fictions when Naruto becomes an emperor and even one where Hinata becomes an empress. I really did love reading them and thought about making one of my own.

This one will include bashing of characters and will be out of context with the normal flow of the Naruto universe. It will include current and slight future technologies and references to other anime/manga and other programs.

The beginning will take place just after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc in which Naruto is sentenced to death for hurting the Uchiha in which he flees to he can escape death. Hinata finds out at the same time that she is to be branded but before they are able to brand her, Hinata's mother appears and saves her. They both flee Konoha.

It will then jump to six years into the future and you find out that Naruto has an Empire which spans a great deal of land while on the other side of the world, Hinata also has her own Empire.

**What languages will everyone speaking and who will be the main pairing?**

It will be fully English; there will be no mixing the languages.

I'm also stuck on who the main pairing will be, I want it to be a Naruto X Hinata pairing, but I don't know if I want to have it as a harem with Naruto X Hinata X Fem Kyuubi/Kurama X Fem Matatabi. I am leaning more to the idea of a harem since it would be interesting to write.

But in the end, I chose to keep it as a Naruhina (Naruto X Hinata) fan fiction.

Image of the world: art/My-Naruto-Map-418140185

**Whirlpool Empire**

**Other names: **Uzu Empire, Empire of the Whirling Tides, Spiral Empire.

**Landmass: **See map above.

**Population: **14 million

**Capital: **New Uzushio

**Motto: "**Harmony through stability"

**Largest City: **Western land – Eddy City. Middle land – Kamani Crater City. East Land – Moa Port.

**Flag: **Uzumaki spiral pattern.

**Style of Government: **Republic.

**Governing Body: **House of Lords; Consists of 12 members, this is including all the Ministries that are handpicked by the Emperor. There are seats for Ambassadors from allies who also would attend the meetings. Also 2 others are allowed to sit if needed. The council had 20 seats, 12 to the Ministers, 1 to the Emperor, 3 to the Advisers, 2 for Ambassadors and 2 for guests.

**Head(s) of State: **Emperor Naruto Uzumaki.

**Advisers: **Kyuubi/Kurama, Matatabi and Rel Uzumaki.

**Founding Charter: **Foundation Charter. (Which documents the history of the Uzumaki and the unification of the Empire.)

**Constitution: **Republic Charter. (It establishes that Naruto and his descendants are the designated rulers of the Whirlpool Empire, as well as granting a set amount of power to the lords and allow them some independence over their regions, as long as they recognize the Emperor as their leader and oversees the lands fairly and honorably. It also puts the Emperor as the absolute ruler of the Whirlpool Empire, with unrestrained command.)

**Military: **Whirlpool Defense Forces – An amalgamation of battle seasoned Samurai, Ninja and others.

**Government Ministries:**

**Ministry of Defense: **Manages the battle-readiness of the militaries. The Empire's spy and information network falls under this and the Modern Military. **Minister: **Fuu

**Ministry of the Core: **Keeps an eye on the interior guard of the Empire. **Minister: **Migel Uzumaki

**Ministry of Health: **Administers the health and care of all its citizens – civilian, shinobi, samurai and others. **Minister: **Karin Uzumaki

**Ministry of Shinobi Affairs: **Internal affairs for Shinobi: **Minister: **Yugito Nii

**Ministry of Samurai Affairs: **Internal Affairs for Samurai: **Minister: **Roxis

**Ministry of Civilian Affiairs: **Internal Affairs for Civilians: **Minister: **Reiche

**Ministry of Finance: **Oversees thefinancial aspects of the Empire and its budget. **Minister: **Milina and Cobi

**Ministry of the Air fleet: **Looks over the production of the Empire's sky defense and affairs. **Minister: **Chomei

**Ministry of the Navy: **Oversees the production of the sea vessels and ocean affairs. **Minister: **Obi

**Ministry of Armor: **Oversees the productions of the tanks, warmechs and affairs. **Minister: **Cream Uzumaki

**Ministry of Technology: **Directs the productions and research of new technology for the Empire. **Minister: **Kemi

**Currency: **Ryo

**Holidays:**

October 10th: The birthday of the Emperor

December 27th: Special Day

July 1st to 12th: The formation of the Empire festival.

August 1st and 2nd week: Tournament weeks. (Think of the Chuunin exams.)

**About the sky fleet: **Naruto pushed forward the idea of a sky fleet when one of the enemies he faced used airships to attack from above. This was a major problem for him when most ninja's couldn't hit the airships due to the distance and speed. Chomei along with Kemi of technology started to create the first airship of the Whirlpool Empire. Think of the Helicarrier from Avengers. The smaller fighters are similar to the Firehawk from Command and Conquer 3 and 4. It also carriers the Hammerhead that carries people and cargo around from Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath.

**About the sea fleet: **The sea fleet was formed early during the Formation conflict in order for Naruto and his allies to cross the waters to the lands around him. The navy is still used heavily to this day. Think of the Aircraft Carrier, Assault Destroyer and the Sea-Wing/Sky-Wing from Command and Conquer Red Alert 3.

**About the armor ministry: **Because a great number of ninja lives her lost during the Formation conflict, Kemi created the tank and battle walker. These also helped in taking down many enemies and structures. Since the war's end, not many of these have been built since and have focused more on the sky and sea fleet. They look like the Predator and Titan from Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. They also have the Mammoth Tank and Mastodon from Command and Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight.

**About the buildings: **The style of buildings is similar to New Haven from Jak 3 ( jakanddaxter/images/d/d2/New_Haven_ ) but more spaced out, they are not only built on water. There are plenty of trees and nature growing in the many towns and cities of the Empire. New Uzushio palace compound is large but still think of the design style as stated above. Some buildings are built on the water around the city and island.

The interiors are similar to today's postmodern kitchens and rooms ( . /search?q=very+modern+interior+design&espv=210&es_sm=91&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=4OmYUq6XN8yShgfBsoGIAw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1440&bih=715#imgdii=_)

(Please note that all bare the crest of the Empire while the troops wear a mixture of red, black and deep silver coloured outfits.)

**About the Modern Military:** The modern military forces use P90's, AK-12's and Desert Eagles. They also use Smoke, Shock and Hand grenades. They also use gas masks, taser guns, walky-talkies, thermal and night vision goggles.

**About the Whirlpool in general: **Unlike in the Elemental nations where the shinobi are the more dominant force, the Empire is a combination of ninja, samurai and modern military. There are also half-demons who live among the Empire.

**Blind Empire**

**Other names: **Western Empire, Unified West, Dragon Walkers.

**Landmass: **See map above.

**Population: **14 million.

**Capital: **Caeci Civitatis

**Motto: **"Peace through law"

**Largest City: **Mainland – Caeci Civitatis. North plains – Odami

**Flag: **Black background with a white dragon.

**Style of Government: **Imperial.

**Governing Body: **Parliament. 9 lords with equal territory all handpicked by the Empress. Guests are allowed when needed. 3 more seats belong to the Empress and her two Advisers.

**Head(s) of State: **Empress Hinata Hyuuga.

**Advisers: **Hitomi (Hinata's mom) and A.

**Founding Charter: **Unity commission. (Documents the journey of the two Hyuuga's, their clan's history and the formation of the Blind Empire.)

**Constitution: **Imperial. (It states that Hinata and her offspring will only inherit the throne when she sees fit to retire. It also points out that although the territories belonging to the lords can be self-directed, all belongs to her in honor and kindness. The Empress is also the single ruler of the Blind Empire.

**Military: **Blind Empire Defense – A combination of Ninja's, dragon's and dragon warriors.

**Government Lords:**

**Lord of Defense: **Manages the battle-readiness of the militaries. **Lord: **Kindra

**Lord of Intelligence: **The information and sky network. This is used to gather information on their enemies and anything else. **Lord: **Jiraiya

**Lord of the Interior:** Keeps an eye on the interior guard of the Empire. **Lord: **Moe

**Lord of Health:** Administers the health and care of all its citizens – civilian, shinobi, samurai and others. **Lord: **Lombada

**Lord of Shinobi Affairs:** Internal affairs for Shinobi. **Lord: **Bee

**Lord of Dragon Affairs: **Internal affairs for Dragons. **Lord: **Electex

**Lord of Dragon Warrior Affairs: **Internal affairs for Dragon Warriors. **Lord:** Dravrial

**Lord of Justice:** Internal Affairs for Civilians: **Lord: **Kihashi

**Lord of Finance:** Oversees thefinancial aspects of the Empire and its budget. **Lord: **Olimpa and Saf

**Currency: **Ryo

**Holidays: **

December 27th: The birthday of the Empress

January 4th: Empress' mom's birthday

October 10th: Secret holiday.

February 1st to 12th: Unification fair and celebration.

May 1st and 2nd week: Tournament weeks.

**About the Dragon Warriors: **They are the second main force of the Blind Empire. They are human in appearance with soft traces of dragon scales on their arms and back. They are much faster and stronger then humans. They also have larger amounts of chakra then most humans. They are loyal to the Empress.

**About the Buildings: **The structures are modern day styled buildings ( . /search?q=imperial+palace&espv=210&es_sm=91&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=oCiYUuCLA8ejhgevg4DADw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=782&bih=715#es_sm=91&espv=210&q=modern+house&tbm=isch&imgdii=_) of all sizes and shapes.

The interiors of the buildings are crafted using beautiful wood and are used for everything. ( . /search?q=beautiful+wooden+interior&espv=210&es_sm=91&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=auqYUqHcEYPQhAfLmoDIAw&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1440&bih=715)

(Please note that all bare the crest of the Empire while the troops wear a mixture of black and white coloured outfits.)

**About the Blind Empire in general: **Unlike in the Elemental nations where the shinobi are the more dominant force, the Blind Empire has more Dragon warriors then shinobi, it also has real dragons on its side that will fight to protect the Blind Empire and her Empress.

**Key:**

**Whirlpool Empire**=Chapter

**Blind Empire **= Location or Flashback

_Whirlpool Empire _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Blind Empire" = Speech

'Whirlpool Empire = Thought

"_**Blind Empire"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Whirlpool Empire**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

"**Blind Empire"** = Dragon speech

'**Whirlpool Empire** = Dragon thought

**Note:**

I would like to thank **Lord Farsight**For the idea of Hinata having her own Empire and also like to thank him for the idea of the name too.


	2. Chapter 1

**Twin Empires**

**Chapter 1: Up to date**

**New Whirlpool – Postmodern Bedroom – 09:30 A.M **

A golden haired male which had a red streak on the right side, no older then 19 years of age, woke up from his kip on his king-sized bed, the pitch-black covers that held the crest of the Uzumaki clan upon it, concealed most of his form. He shoved the covers off of him as he gradually sat up, allowing us to see his handsome face, his whisker makes had been replaced by thick black lines that were in the same place as his whisker marks. The curtains prevented the blinding rays of the sun but still lit up the room through the crack between them. His eyes opened up to show ice blue eyes that contained a strange version of the Rinnegan, not rings, as you would expect, but a spiral from the center that curls around the pupil. He could hear an alarm from his clock situated on the bedside draw, gesturing that the morning had come. He ran a hand slowly through his softly spiked long blond and red hair that reached his lower back, almost like a blond Madara Uchiha, while he turned off his clock with the other hand. He slowly looked around the room, taking note of the paintings of forests, black carpet floor and the red wardrobes and cupboards built into the deep silver walls. The lights around the white celling were small. He looked at the photos on the desk that protrudes from the wall next to the slim but large TV. The room was very tidy.

He got out of bed showing his semi muscle bound, sun kissed body that had a few scars on his back, arms and his left leg. He also had some black patterns on his body that looked like a mixture of his first fox chakra state and second. The seal on his stomach is still there but the center isn't a spiral but rather a full black circle. He's wearing tight black boxers, which leave nothing to the imagination.

He opened the curtains to look out at the city, New Uzushio. It had very modern buildings of all sizes and shapes mixed in with the walkways, waterways that were both spotless and full of people of all kind. His battle-hardened eyes looked at a family, which seemed to be having a good time, he smiled then turned back into the bedroom and walked through a door that led to a bathroom, which was also very stunning in design.

The bathroom was also white like his bedroom and large, it had tiled floors and walls, the celling had soft spiral patterns dotted around with the small lights. The small window was open.

He went to the sink and cleaned his teeth using blue toothpaste on a black electronic toothbrush that was now turned on. He cleaned his teeth for a few minutes before rinsing his mouth with hot water before spiting it back into the sink. He cleaned the sink and looked to the bath, which was very big, capable of holding 8 people inside and still have room. He turned back into his bedroom and started to change into clothes.

**New Whirlpool – Postmodern Corridor – 10:15 A.M **

He left his room and entered a corridor that seemed to be like his bedroom in style, white walls with small lights on the celling's. The walls had paintings of many different figures of people or islands. There are some wooden doors dotted along the hallway.

He's wearing a modified black haori that had shoulder pads inside the clothing. It featured silver tomoe's on the front and a large Uzumaki clan crest on the back that was red with a black spiral. He also wears a short silver kimono under it that only went up to his waist. His lower body was very different; he wore a large belt that had holsters on either side, he wore black baggy pants that had many pockets along the legs. He also wore black combat boots.

"Your Highness, Emperor Naruto Uzumaki." Stated a young male voice behind the young blond red head. Said Emperor turned and looked at the male. He looked about to be in his late 40's and had an average build. He had short red hair with a scar on his pale face. He looked really young and had black eyes. His clothes seemed a mixture of royal Japan and modern military. He wore a silver haori that had Whirlpool crests on both chest sections. His pants were black which twin pistols on both sides in holsters and he wears combat boots to top it all off. This is Rel Uzumaki, adviser to the Emperor and his mother's brother.

"Uncle Rel, you don't have to be so formal with me, I am your nephew." The young Emperor told him, his gaze meeting his uncle's before walking along side him down the corridor.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I try to keep the formalities up incase I slip up in front of the counsel." Rel told his Uzumaki clan member.

Naruto thought about how much he had changed since he left Konoha, he wasn't a loud mouth, attention seeking, weak and dumb person now. Now he was quiet and calm, almost sage-like. He is the most powerful person in the Whirlpool Empire, even shocking the tailed beasts with the skill and power he has. He was very smart now, he still wasn't as smart as most people, but he was very resourceful. He still liked to pull risks and had moments where he'd be childlike, but he stated it was good for his health.

Naruto began to recall how he became Emperor, how this all began. He looked back through his memories.

**Flashback.**

He recalled the Retrieval mission in whom he had to get back the last Uchiha, Sasuke. He completed the mission and brought him home. He was sitting in the hospital due to the injuries of the fight. He expected people to be happy for him in bringing his friend back, but he never received the hero's welcome.

"W-what do you mean I'm g-g-going to be executed?!" Shouted a 13-year-old Naruto while his body was bandaged up. He was looking at the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. She was an elderly lady who hid her true age from the world using a genjutsu, She was a busty blond haired, brown eyed beautiful woman, and she wore a green haori with a grey kimono styled blouse under it. She wore blue pants and had black sandals. She seemed to be looking at Naruto with sadness in her eyes.

"It's because you hurt their precious Uchiha and you used the Kyuubi's power, they think it's trying to control you… I'm sorry, I tried my best." Cried the blond Hokage as she tried her best to hold back tears and failing.

"When is it, Grandma…?" Asked the depressed and brokenhearted Naruto as he looked down.

"In 3 days, I'm sorry." Tsunade told the young boy.

"Please… I need some time alone." Naruto told the older woman.

"Okay, Naruto." Said the depressed and tear-filled Kage as she disappeared from the room. What none of them realized was that a young girl was hiding behind the door and listening, tears dropped down her pale skin from her moon like eyes, she looked scared. With her short indigo hair, grey bulky jacket with blue pants. This is Hinata Hyuuga.

'N-no i-i-it c-c-can't b-b-be, h-h-h-he's going to be put t-t-to death' Thought the young girl, she couldn't believe her crush was going to be killed, she ran and cried, she couldn't deal with this. Her world was going to be stolen from her. And she couldn't do anything about it.

When the day came, everyone knew of his secret, that he held the Kyuubi inside him; however, all of the population was against him, they all thought he was the Kyuubi, except some. Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame and even Sasuke Uchiha, who had woken up and been told what had happened. They all tried to get him off but to no avail.

All of them told Naruto that they were sorry but what surprised him was Hinata.

"N-n-naruto-kun, I'm sorry i-it has t-t-to be the this way b-b-but I wanted t-t-to tell you for a l-l-long time now t-that y-you m-mean everything t-to me, you g-gave me strength, y-you inspired me a-a-and I l-l-l-love you, a-and I always w-will, no m-m-matter what h-happens."

However when the time came, nobody could find Naruto, he had vanished. What they didn't know was that he had vanished the day Tsunade told him. He left behind a shadow clone in his place. He got the memories of the clone and couldn't believe what Hinata had told him.

"I… I guess I'll never know what it'll be like to be with her…" Stated the sad blond as he looked at the Great Naruto Bridge, where he fought Zabuza.

"_**Could be worse, Naruto, at least you were loved, better to love then not love at all. It's a shame, you two would have been very good together." **_Kyuubi told Naruto, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Where do we go now?" The blond asked his tenant.

"_**Go to wave, then get a boat to Whirlpool Country, you'll find out why." **_Kyuubi told him.

Naruto met his old friends, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. He told them what had happened and they were shocked, they pulled out from aiding the Leaf anymore thanks to their stunt. Naruto also told them that he wanted to go to Whirlpool country. They were startled but they got him on his way.

When he got to Whirlpool and found the lost city, he found a box. He opened it and it featured many scrolls and a letter, from the Third Hokage.

"G-grandpa?" Questioned the shocked blond, he read the note and began opening the scrolls. One contained a headband with the Whirlpool symbol on it; Naruto put it on his head in place of his old Leaf one. He found one that told him of his family and their history, he was shocked to the core.

"I-I have family out here, my dad was the 4th Hokage… my mother was a Princess to the Whirlpool… this… is my clan's ruined home. I'm also related to the Senju clan and connected to this, Sage of the Six Paths?" He questioned sadly, he was royalty, but he was treated worse then most criminals would get. He also discovered that it was an Uchiha that ruined everything for him in his life. This powered his anger more.

"_**Naruto, I know this is hard for you, but don't let your hatred get to you. The 3**__**rd**__** Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi thought that you might get banished in the future, so he did all this for you. He gave you everything about your family, even gave you the location of your family now and everything. He planned this with me when you were younger. He tried his best to look out for you, but the council and the populace always got their heads involved." **_The demon fox told its friend.

Naruto collected the scrolls and went on his journey south. He encountered a Kumo ninja by the name of Yugito Nii. She is a young paled skinned looking woman, older then Naruto, with blond hair in a long ponytail, with black eyes and wears lipstick. She wears a black and purple outfit with a red scarf around her waist, she wore gloves and tape on her arms. He left arm also has a string of beads wrapped around it. She was about to attack him when her tailed beast told her that he carried the 9 Tails.

Naruto helped her deal with the people chasing her. She told him that she had run away from the Hidden Cloud Village when the former Raikage, A had been overthrown and was trying to kill her, A and Bee, but the later two went a different way. Yugito then joined Naruto on his journey south to start a new life where they both encounted Fuu. She was a tanned, short green haired girl with orange eyes; she is about the same age as Naruto. She had a large red pack on her. She wore white clothing that barely covered her body; she wore netting under her midriff top and short skirt and had white armbands that covered half her arms. She seemed ecstatic in meeting Naruto and Yugito. Her tailed beast told her about them and who they carry which made them all get along better.

They then crossed the ocean of the south and found New Whirlpool where they all met Rei Uzumaki. He and the other Uzumaki's couldn't believe what Naruto had told them and were close to sending an army to destroy the Leaf village. But Naruto told them no, he still had people he cared about there.

Rei told them about the nearby warring nations. Naruto saw the suffering and sadness of the people there. He then told the Uzumaki's what his dream was now; it was to build an Empire that would help the poor people and bring peace.

The Formation War began.

The Uzumaki's, Yugito Nii, Fuu and even the Kyuubi trained and joined Naruto. Rei also managed to get the Yin half of Kyuubi and making her whole again. They also found another Uzumaki by the name of Karin; she had red hair and red eyes. She wore glasses and had pale skin. She wore a long sleeved purple top with black shorts and long black socks. She also wore black boots. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears when she was told that they were Uzumaki's.

The war lasted 4 years in which many lives were lost while many new friends and allies were gained. Naruto around this time also lost his eyes in a battle against an Uchiha who survived. Fuu then killed the Uchiha but Naruto was now blind. Yugito then took the eyes out of the Uchiha and planted them into Naruto's empty eye sockets. Those two, all three tailed beasts and Rel were shocked when Naruto opened his eyes again. He now had the Rinnegan and in turn, they began to train him on using it.

The war ended when Naruto and his army attacked and killed the final lord who was based in Moa Port. It was then that the Whirlpool Empire controlled or freed the south and united it all under one banner. Though the port was damaged, they rebuilt it within a year.

**End Flashback. **

**New Whirlpool – Postmodern Council Room – 12:00 Noon **

It's been two years since the final battle and the formation of the Whirlpool Empire, everything was going better then expected, most areas weren't expecting to be rebuilt as quick as this. Most of the former warlords have come to respect the power the young Emperor had and still can't believe that he unified the islands and territories like he did. Most of it was through talking, as Naruto only killed when he was forced to. He allowed them to keep their lands, but all had to accept him as ruler, which they did.

Naruto looked around the Council room. It had a very large crescent moon metal table in the middle, which had 20 seats around the outer arch with computer screens at each seat. The room was white with red carpet floor, paintings around the room and 4 wooden pillars in each corner. The government that helps organize the Empire through its many areas occupies 16 of the seats. Naruto, who is sat at the thickest part of the table, looks over to his left. 8 seats are taken.

Matatabi, the 2-tailed beast, now sits as adviser to Naruto in her human form. She is a beautiful young woman with eloquent curves who's in her early 20's that has a slight sun kissed olive skin colour. She has bondi blue hair that is in a long ponytail. She has big light blue cat ears in place of human ears. She has light blue makeup under her eyes. Her eye sclera is black, her left eye is a mint green, her right eye is a soft yellow and her pupils are feline slits. Her bottom lip has light blue makeup on and she has a fang sticking out. Her nails are also blue and sharp. She wears a long dark blue robe that goes to her knees which has lighter blue flame patterns all over it. It also has the Uzumaki crest on the back. She also wears dark blue sandals that show her toes. She also has her two flaming tails sticking from her tailbone.

Next to her is Chomei, the 7-tailed beast. She is also in human form. She is a 19-year-old girl with a very stunning petite body with a light tan. She has shoulder length deep silver hair. She has small light green animal ears in place of human ones. She has golden eyes that have no pupil. She wears light green lipstick. Her nails are silver like her hair but not sharp. She wears a light silver midriff top that has the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and a badge that shows a plane over her breast. She wears a short darker silver skirt that goes to her lower thighs. She wears long darker silver socks that go to her thighs and black boots. She had 6 wings that grew from her back that look and are the same colour as her beasts form while she has a single green tail, which comes from her tailbone. She is the Minister of the Air Fleet.

Next we have the Ministry of Finance, which is looked over by two people. Milina. She is a late 40-year-old woman with short black hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin and wears a black kimono and black long boots.

Next to her is Cobi, her son. He's 20 years old and has short black hair and blue eyes and tan skin. He wears a red suit with a black undershirt, pants and boots.

Ministry of Defense's Minister is Fuu, she hasn't changed much in attire from when Naruto met her but now she has the Whirlpool headband around her right arm, her green hair is now passed her shoulders. She now wears a red outfit and not a white one as before, now with silver netting and black boots. She is the same age as Naruto.

Ministry of Samurai Affair's Minister is a late 30-year-old male by the name of Roxis; he trained Naruto during the war by the code and skills of the Samurai. He has blond hair and blue eye, has a dark skin colour and a scar along his neck. He wears black armor, which is placed well so it doesn't restrict movement. It also has the crest of the Whirlpool. Under the armor, he has silver netting to cover his body.

The Minister who acts for the Ministry of the Navy is a young male by the name of Obi. He has brown eyes and has pale skin. His hair is brown and messy. He wears a black jumpsuit that has many pockets on the chest and thighs. The back of the jumpsuit has the Whirlpool crest. He wore black boots.

And last, the Ministry of Technology's Minister is a very bright female scientist called Kemi. She is extremely intelligent when it comes to any area; she alone has designed all the technology, buildings, armor and weapons used by the Empire. She is a middle-aged, slim woman who has long red hair, purple eyes and tanned skin. She wears a long red coat that sports the crest on it. She also has blank pants and silver boots.

Naruto then looked over to his right, where 7 seats were taken, no guests or Ambassadors were here today.

The Adviser to his right was Kyuubi herself, she also is called Kurama but she doesn't mind which one you call her. She looked about the same age as Naruto and had light olive skin colour. She had long orange hair that went to her perfect rear. She had a very stunning figure with wide hips and a large bust. She had long fox ears in place of human ones. Her eyes were blood red with a feline slit. She had a thick black outline around her eyeballs that met up with the black in her ears. She also had canines. She wears a blood red robe that only went to her upper thighs. She also had blood red sandals on which showed her toes. Like the other human tailed beasts, her tails stuck out, she had 9 orange foxtails.

His next and last Adviser is his uncle, Ral Uzumaki.

The Ministry of the Core's Minister is Migel Uzumaki. He is a muscle bound late 50-year-old strategist who taught Naruto and Fuu about how to command in a battlefield. He has messy pale red hair and black eyes. His skin is pale and aged. He wears a silver haori that has the crest on the back, over a black and red kimono. He wears black boots.

The Ministry of Health belongs to Karin Uzumaki. She is similar in age and height to Naruto. Her hair has grown out down her back further. She wears the same top but now bares the crest on the back. She now wears long black pants with black boots.

Yugito Nii holds the Ministry of Shinobi Affair's job. She is middle aged now and her hair blond is loose and now reaches past her bum. She doesn't wear tape on her arms now. Her outfit is the same but the purple is now silver and has the Whirlpool crest on the back and Whirlpool headband.

Reiche, a former farmer from the war until Naruto found him, holds the Minister of Civilian Affair's. He is a slim 45 year-old man with short gray hair. His eyes are black and he has a beard. He wears a straw hat on his head while he wears a brown haori over a black shirt, all 3 features the crest. He also wears black pants and sandals, which also bare the crest.

The Ministry of Armor belongs to Cream Uzumaki. She is a 30-year-old female. She has short red hair with cream eyes. She has wide hips and a small bust while she had pale skin. Her outfit consisted of a silver Kimono blouse that went to her waist that also sported the crest. Her black pants were baggy and had loads of pockets along the sides. She wears black boots.

The meeting had been going on for 1 hour and 45 minutes. They had a lot to go through.

"_**So the 1**__**st**__** Helicarrier will launch tomorrow while the other 5 will be finished in 3 days. The Navy is back up to full numbers. Armor is to check out the new designs for our aging ones. And we have to be ready for the Formation of the Empire Festival which will start soon."**_ Stated Kyuubi in her strong but caring voice as she looked at the papers before her then passed them around the table.

"What should we do about the Suna representative that's coming tomorrow? I've also heard he's bringing someone else who's from another nation. What should we do about that person too?" Asked Migel Uzumaki in his rough tone. Some murmurs from the other members seemed to wonder the same thing.

"We let them in and see what they have to offer, I know Suna, and I know their Kazekage from when I was younger. As for this other person, if Suna can trust them, we might as well see who this person is, our spy network hasn't found anything about them so we can wait till tomorrow." Stated Naruto as he looked up from the papers and to Migel.

"Understood, Emperor." Replied Migel. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" He continued.

"_**No, that is all, next month on the same date and time. See you all later."**_ Matatabi then replied in her soft voice as she looked at the other council members who started leaving. However herself, Kyuubi and Naruto didn't leave and remained in their chairs as the last members left.

Matatabi looked over at Naruto.

"_**Are you okay, Naruto? It's getting bad back over in the Elemental Nations."**_ Questioned Matatabi as she looked at the blond red haired Emperor.

"It is… Konoha have only one ally and are both badly damaged. Konoha lost a lot when I left and their only ally, Land of Water is also damaged through the Akatsuki who own Earth, Lightning and Mountain. It get's worse when the Snake Sage, Orochimaru and his own Oto countries are massing for war." Stated the blond Emperor.

"_**Do you regret not being able to be Hokage? You're stronger then all 5 of them right now."**_ Stated Kyuubi as she looked at him.

"As much as I miss that place, I'd choose this Empire any day." Naruto stated as he looked down.  
_**"It's Hinata Hyuuga… all we know is that she went west after you vanished, she fled from Konoha because she was to be branded and nobody has heard from her since… I know you want answers and our spies are trying, but… we can't find anything of her."**_ Matatabi told him sadly, knowing that he wondered and worried about her, he even had nightmares about Hinata.

"I know… some part of me thinks I'll never find her, but… I want to try; I'll keep trying to find her, no matter what. She gave so much to me and I was too dense to notice. So I'm going to keep trying to find her." Naruto told the 2 tailed beasts in human forms.

"_**That's why you are loved greatly by everyone, you shine hope into people's lives, like you've done here in united the many nations here. You're going to have so many kids with her when you do meet up again."**_ Kyuubi exclaimed while she looked at him with a perverted smile.

It was 2 years ago, just after the war when Naruto found a way to bring the tailed beasts out of their hosts without killing them and letting them keep their powers and extra abilities they'd get from their demons. He succeeded in doing so and the 2,7 and 9 tailed beasts all appeared in human like forms. The 2 and 9 tails trained Naruto more to the point where Matatabi gave him the Cat sage powers and Kyuubi gave him the Fox sage powers while helping him in his 9 Tails Chakra forms.

Since then, Naruto kept looking for Hinata.

"I hope she'll remember me… it's been 6 long years, my eyes, hair, whiskers, everything is different about me now." As he and his tailed beast friends stood up and walked around the table of the Council room.

"_**She'll even understand this too, I doubt she'd leave you. She loved you too much. She'll agree to this Empire you've made and everything you've done. Heck, she might love you more if that was possible." **_Matatabi told him as she walked alongside him smiling.

"_**Besides, you have to start rebuilding your clan, there's only you, Karin, Rel, Cream and Migel left and most of them are old and or single and not wanting anyone. I don't see her giving anyone else a chance to nab you."**_ Kyuubi told her former vessel while she walked along the other side of him as they left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Key:

Whirlpool Empire=Chapter

Blind Empire= Location or Flashback

_Whirlpool Empire_= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Blind Empire" = Speech

'Whirlpool Empire = Thought

"_Blind Empire"_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_Whirlpool Empire_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

"Blind Empire" = Dragon speech

'Whirlpool Empire = Dragon thought

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hinata's Empire and mission**

**Caeci Civitatis – Throne Room – 10:00 A.M**

In this beautiful room, sits the most powerful figure in the Blind Empire, she sits in a large brightly lit room. The room has two levels, the lower level where the throne is and the upper, where the Council stands. The room has got black marble paths, one that leads to the throne and is surrounded by beautiful water; the water doesn't make it to the seat as giant white columns stop it. The pillars have got carvings of dragons on them and reach the high ceiling. The walls are white marble with Yin/Yang patterns on them and the ceiling is black.

The upper level has got marble barriers that prevent people from falling off. The two ways off this level are this: both sides have black marble stairs that lead to the sides of the throne and the other is by giant wooden doors which are next to the stairs. Many chairs fill up the second floor for guests and the leadership.

In the throne sat a 19-year-old pale skinned girl with long indigo hair that went past her bum, had chest long side bangs that framed her face and a single large bang that covers her forehead her right pale lavender eye that looks like the Hyuuga clans _Byakugan_ but have two faded black rings in them. She has a very beautiful face with lavender lipstick and a stunning body, which has a large bust and nice sized birthing hips. She wears a white long long-sleeved haori with a Yin/Yang pattern on the left chest and a small black dragon pattern on the right. Under that is a black kimono that goes to her waist and is a snug fit, it also has silver armor on the chest. She wears black pants and black sandals. She is Hinata Hyuuga, Empress of the Blind Empire.

Next to her stands two people, her advisers.

On the left is Ay, former Raikage of Kumo. He along with Bee and Yugito Nii fled when the Akatsuki invaded and took control. However, they lost Yugito along the way and haven't heard from her since. Ay is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with blond hair that's combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He wears a purple high-collared outfit with ragged sleeve and matching pants along with a white flak jacket that has the flag of the empire that is a white rectangle with a black dragon in it. He also has shin guards and sandals.

On the thrones right is a middle aged beautiful female. She possesses fair skin accompanied with long dark eggplant hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She has an attractive figure. She wears a white and black long kimono with the flag on the left chest. She has black pants under it and black sandals. She is Hitomi Hyuuga, Hinata's mother.

In the stands on the second floor on the left side are the Lords of the Empire.

Killer Bee, Lord of Shinobi Affairs. He has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo symbol for iron, which is the Iron Armour Seal that was used to seal Gyuki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. He wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his former village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, has hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back.

Next to him is Lord of Defense, Kindra. She's a slime built female with pale skin, white hair and blue eyes. She wears black mesh armor that goes to her ankles and wrists, you can't see though it and she has white armor on her shoulders, chest and thighs. She also wears black sandals.

Lord of Intelligence, Jiraiya. He has waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He has red lines that run down from his eyes and has a horned forehead protector with the kanji symbol for Oil. He also has a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he has mesh armor that shots out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also has a tattoo in his left palm.

Jiraiya had found out what happened to Naruto a few days after his disappearance when we returned, Tsunade had told him. He then went off to find his Godson. He instead found Hinata who was heading west. She had told him that she hadn't seen Naruto. She and her mother then asked him if he could join them. He gave it some thought and went with them. He still has his spy network and has been trying to find Naruto ever since.

Lord of the Interior, Moe. He's dark-skinned male with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a strong sense of loyalty to the Empress. He wears black mesh armor that goes to his ankles and wrists, you can't see though it. He also has white armor on his shoulders, chest and thighs. He also wears black sandals and fingerless gloves.

Lord of Health, Lombada. Is a young hourglass figured tanned female with red hair, blue eyes and wears makeup. She wears a white kimono with black pants and white sandals.

Lord of Dragon Affairs, Electex. Is a male dragon the size of a great dane, he uses this form when he goes inside buildings, otherwise he's the size of a mountain where a human is the size of it's eye. It has a black body with green spots. It has spikes doing down its back and tail. It also has green eyes, sharp claws and fangs, sharp horns and a long snout.

Electex is the personal summons of Hinata after Hinata stared him down. He saw the pain in her heart but saw her will to make the world a better place. He and the other dragons follow her while trying to help relieve her of the pain of not being able to find her true love by trying to find him.

Lord of Dragon Warrior Affairs, Dravrial. Is a male dragon/human hybrid. He has sickly pale skin with golden eyes and black hair. He has reptile like scales on his neck, some parts of his arms. He also has very sharp canines. He wears a sleeveless black turtleneck with a sleeveless black haori. He also wears black pants and black sandals.

Dragon Warriors are Humans with Dragon attributes. They have the enhanced senses and powers that only a dragon would have. They also have some reptilian skin and body parts.

Lord of Justic, Kihashi. She is a young dark-skinned female with white hair and white eyes. She is very beautiful and has a figure most girls will kill for. She wears a tight white kimono that shows off her figure. She also wears black sandals

Lords of Finance, Olimpa and Saf. Olimpa is a middle-aged female with blue hair and red eyes. She has a slim figure and is very tall. She wears a white haori with black torso mesh armor, black pants and black sandals.

Saf is a young male with messy black hair and black eyes. He has a number of scars on his body. He wears a white kimono with black pants and black sandals.

"Our Empire is stable now, we are projected to be at full power in two years." Moe told the council.

"So who's going to be going with the Kazekage to visit this 'Whirlpool Empire'?" Kindra questioned.

"I'm going." Hitomi told them.

"Does anyone know anything about Whirlpool?" Lombada asked.

"Whirlpool or Land of Eddies was a major power a long time ago. The capital was Uzushio and it was where the Uzumaki clan comes from. They were very adapt in Fuinjutsu or Sealing Techniques and were feared in the use of it. They also possess incredible longevity, stamina and life force, meaning they can live well over a hundred years of age; the oldest of their clan was 200 years old. They were wiped out by a joint invasion from Iwa, Mist and a number of smaller countries. It's told that the joint group sent 70,000 men at Whirlpool while they had only 500 because the rest were taking the civilians someplace. Though the invaders won, they only had 986 men left."

All the council including Hinata gasp at what Ay had told them. Her crush was from a well-feared and deadly clan.

"They sound like monsters. No offence, Electex." Saf stated and apologized.

"**None taken.**" Said dragon replied and nodded at the finance lord.

"What of the East?" Hinata asked, directing her question to Jiraiya.

"It's bad, Konoha and Mist are alone and they can't battle against Oto and the Akatsuki armies. Sasuke Uchiha is going to be the 6th Hokage. Danzo has defected and joined Oto. The Akatsuki has all the Tailed Beasts but 1, 2, 7, 8 and 9. Which means Gaara will be the next target. Since the others have vanished off the face of the planet."

"At least they haven't got Naruto, Yugito and Bee." Hinata said sounding relieved.

"They've been hiding well for the last 6 years. I hope he's all right… I hope he can forgive me for not being there for him." Jiraiya stated sadly and hung his head in shame.

"He's a fox, you know they're crafty, they're tricksters, Naruto will be alright, word." Bee rapped.

"And he'll forgive you, he always had a big heart." Hinata told the white haired male.

"You're right about that." Said the white haired sage.

"Is there anything else that needs attention?" Dravrial asked.

"Not that I know of." Olimpa said.

"Okay, council dismissed." Hinata said.

All members left the room after the meeting had finished, leaving Hinata alone to her thoughts.

**Caeci Civitatis – Palace Balcony – 21:00 P.M**

All that was 4 days ago. Her mother and Gaara should be at New Whirlpool tomorrow. She now stands on her balcony over looking Caeci Civitatis, the capital city of the Blind Empire. It is a massive city with a few thousand buildings all modern and bizarre in shape, size and style with mixture of metal, marble, glass and wood. She could see people walking around in the twilight sky. She looked at the sunset and saw orange with indigo mixing together.

She smiled at the sight.

Hinata looked back to how this all happened. She remembered telling Naruto how she felt about him. She felt bad that she told him on the day he was to be killed only to find out that he had vanished but she hated that she did that.

When she got home on that day the elders of her clan had gone behind her fathers back and tried to brand her with Caged Bird Seal. Before it could be applied, her mother saved her and they fled Konoha with the secrets and history of the clan.

It wasn't long after that they had found and recruited Jiraiya that they bumped into Ay and Bee, at first Hinata was on edge because of the Kumo incident in her past, but the perverted Sannin calmed her down and listened to their stories. The two girls and Jiraiya were shocked about the events so they let them come with them to the west.

When they got to the west continent. Hinata told Bee about Naruto and how he held the 9 Tails. Bee told her that if they did encounter him again, he would help teach him how to control Kyuubi. Both of the former Kumo ninja's couldn't how Naruto had be treat in his village, and how they choose to kill him because he brought back a traitor in a wreck.

Hinata then choose to unite the west but to do that, she needed help. She had heard about Dragons ruling in these lands and went to find one. She found Electex and he and the dragons joined in her quest.

She started to gather more allies to unite the continent and after 5 years of war, Hinata got her wish. She united the west under her banner of the Blind Empire.

During the war she trained intensely. She also unlocked the secret stage of the _Byakugan_, which no one has ever seen before, making it almost look like the _Rinnegan_. She train in all aspects from hand to hand combat, weapons, seals and even underwent Dragon Sage training. Ay also taught her about how to command and lead forces. Even with all the hardship, she kept her kind and gentle heart and her heart yearned for Naruto. Her mother then told her that she was betrothed to Naruto before they were born by their parents. She couldn't believe it, she was meant to marry Naruto. When she was told who his parents were though, she couldn't believe it, nor could Ay. Ay wanted to meet him to see if he was as fast as his father and plus, he wanted to fight an Uzumaki too.

When the war had ended and the west became stable, it took a year for the west to become stable and reestablish itself. She used the city known as, **Caeci Civitatis** as the capital of the West. All the buildings were like nothing the eastern people had seen. They were bizarre in shape and style with mixture of metal, marble, glass and wood. They were beautiful and the interiors were as beautiful, with wooden floors, walls, tables and chairs. The beds and chairs were extremely comfortable to sit and sleep on.

With the Empire stable she began to look to the East again, Jiraiya had got in contact with Suna's Kazekage, Gaara. Hinata knew him and told Bee about him and the 1 Tailed beast he contains. Hinata also knew that if anyone in the East knows where Naruto went, it would be him. So she sent an invitation to the leader of Suna. He had accepted and was now in the palace.

She had talked with Gaara about an alliance, friendship and trade between their two countries. He had accepted but also told her that he was meeting another nation in a few days that went by the name of 'Whirlpool Empire'. Gaara had told her that it was a large alliance of islands in the south that had been united for a few years now. He didn't know much about them. She had asked if she could her mother with him so that she could ask for an alliance with the other empire. Gaara agreed and both of them left.

Now she looks back at her city from her palace that's on a large hill. She then turned around and went to bed.

**New Whirlpool – Emperor's Officer – 12:00 Noon**

Naruto sat in his oval officer looking at paper work. He signed it then placed it in a small folder that had 'Yes' on it. He looked around his office.

His office had paintings of forests and the Kages of Old Whirlpool, black carpet floor, red wardrobes and cupboards in spots around the deep silver coloured room along the walls. The lights around the white celling were small and on the far side of the sat a slim but large TV, his desk was deep silver with the Uzumaki crest on the front of it. His desk had a red mat on it, a photo of Hinata, papers, two folders, on that 'yes' and the other with 'no' written on them and a state of the art laptop. Behind him was a window that overlooked the ocean. In the middle of the room are two large couches made for three people, one couch that's made for two people and two smaller couches that are made for just one person.

The only door in the room that was in-between two paintings opened up to show a young red haired girl with pale skin, she wore a kimono with baggy military styled pants. She also wore boots.

"Sir, the Kazekage and his guest have arrived."

"Send them in, I don't want to be disturbed for an hour."

"Understood, Emperor." She then left the room. In her place two people walked in. Naruto looked at them and both seemed to stop.

The one on his left reminded him of Hinata.

The one on his right was a good friend of his, Gaara.

Gaara has fair skin and short, spiky, red hair which. He has pale blue-green eyes, has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, black eye rings and he has a symbol for love on the left side of his forehead. He wears full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd which is under a beige flak jacket. He also wears black sandals.

Right now Gaara is shocked; he is looking into the face of his first friend, his long lost friend who vanished 6 years ago. He was here, on this island, the Emperor of the Whirlpool Empire.

The girl that looked like Hinata was neutral; she was trying to figure out where she'd seem him before.

"Hello, Gaara, or should I say Kazekage now. It's been a long time." Naruto stated as he stood up and walked around the desk.

"It has been too long, Naruto Uzumaki."

The Hinata look-a-like's eyes widened, she had found the boy her daughter loves, the boy she's meant to marry. She had found him. He looked very different from the photo Hinata had shown her; his eyes were spiral's now and ice blue and his whiskers where now like tattoos.

"Come now, sit both of you" He told them as he walked over to the middle of the room where the couch collection where, they all sat in a triangle. Naruto used his _Rinnegan_ to create them all a drink.

"I know who Gaara is, but I don't know you, although you remind me of someone I knew long ago." Asked the blond to the dark haired female sat in the two-person couch.

"I'm Hitomi Hyuuga, Advisor to the Blind Empire's Empress. I'm also Hinata Hyuuga's mother, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." She told the blond leader slowly.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. He froze in shock at the woman. "W-what? N-nata's mother?"

"I see you've given the Empress a nickname. She's told me everything about you, but I want to know what's happened to you since you fled Konoha, and I'll tell you what's happened to your Nata." She stated as she smiled at him.

He nodded and told them everything about his journey, from when he met Kyuubi/Kurama and went to Old Whirlpool and how he encountered the two and seven tailed Jinjuriki and how they went south. He told them the reunion of his family and clan. He then told them about the war to unify the south, how he found Karin Uzumaki, how he lost his original eyes, that made Hitomi cry. He then told them about how he had Senju blood in him through the Senju/Uzumaki mixing and when he put the _Sharingan_, it created the _Rinnegan_. He told them about how the war ended, how he pulled out the Tailed Beasts from their hosts without killing them which shocked Gaara and Hitomi, he finished off with how he became Emperor and had been searching for Hinata and trying to contact Gaara.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you always manage to pull off the impossible." Gaara stated in his emotionless voice.

"I can see why Hinata loves you so, you truly are a great man, Naruto."

"Thank you, Hitomi, now. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure." Hitomi stated before telling them both what happened to herself and Hinata. She told them how she saved her daughter from her clan's branding. That made Naruto angry but she continued by explaining how they encountered Jiraiya, Ay and Bee on their travels. She told them of their former standing, both males were shocked to find out about Bee being the host to the 8 Tails. She continued with how they got to the west and formed the Blind Empire, how they got Dragons to help them and how the unified the western land. Naruto was relieved and happy when she told him that Hinata still loves him and has been searching everywhere for him with the help of Dragons and the Pervy Sage.

"A Dragon huh? Kurama told me that they used to live in the West before they vanished." Naruto told her.

"It's true in some aspects, they just moved to the West." Hitomi replied.

"So are we going to do the peace talks?" Naruto asked.

"I welcome an alliance with you two." Gaara told them both.

"I think we should pick a location for this signing."

"Where, Naruto?" Hitomi asked the blond.

"How about the Blind Empire?" Naruto asked.

Hitomi smiled and nodded.

"It will take 4 days to get there." Gaara pointed out as all three of them stood up.

"Not really, I need to show you two something." Naruto stated as he created a Clone. He then used his hand in a motion that asked them to come to him. They both stood next to him and all vanished in an orange light, leaving the Clone behind.

**Moa Port – Helicarrier runway – 13:30 P.M**

The three appeared from an orange light and landed on a metal surface that had strange machines on it that looked like they were made for flying all lined up on the left. Hitomi and Gaara looked around the place and saw that they were on a runway of sorts. They saw that it had many levels and looked like a giant boat with 4 blades. It had another runway above them that was next to a tower.

They both walked inside a large door on the runway they were on.

**Helicarrier Bridge – 13:50 P.M**

The three walked into what appeared to be the control room of the boat, it's filled to the brim with computers on the lower level since there were 3 levels. The middle level is where the captain stands where the upper level is meeting rooms, captain's room and rooms with spare computers and people seemed to occupying nearly every screen on the bridge. The place looked like nothing from this world.

Gaara had one thing on his mind.

"How does this all work?"

"We use chakra to power the boat, everything is run by chakra, like those guns you saw people carry on their belt like I do, it fires a chakra 'bullet' and it does as much damage as a Kunai being thrown at someone. We have metal users in our ranks and they help build all our stuff, like people with wood style built Konoha, they made the outline of it, we then fill it with technology and chakra batteries to make it run." Naruto explained to them.

"Okay everyone, we're going to go on our first mission, we're going to the Blind Empire." Naruto shouted out at the bridge crew who cheered.

"Let's get this this bird in the air."

"This thing flies?" Hitomi exclaimed suddenly.

"Yep." Naruto replied to her.

The boat then started to slowly lift itself from the water; the blades were glowing blue and spinning quickly. The flying boat got higher in the sky and turned around slowly.

Naruto and the crew look out the massive window on the bridge to see all the clouds and the endless ocean. All members cheer at the result of the successful start.

"This ship will be named… Kushina!" Naruto told the crew and they all cheered in response. "Okay, now, to the Blind Empire we go."

"Naruto, I need to tell Hinata that we're on the way." Hitomi asked the Emperor in which he nodded and she summoned a small Dragon.

"**What is it, Lady Hitomi–wait, where are we?"** The Dragon said in a deep voice as he looked around the bridge, to Naruto then back to his summoner.

"We're on a boat that Naruto and the Whirlpool Empire have made. I need to you send a message to Hinata and tell her that we're coming home and we're bringing Naruto with us in something very big."

"**Understood, she'll be very happy to hear about this."** The Dragon stated before vanishing in a small cloud.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Naruto asked the two, they nodded and all three left the bridge.

**Caeci Civitatis – Throne Room – 14:15 P.M**

Hinata is sat in her throne with the council, they were arguing over what they should do with the East because of the war going on.

They were all interrupted when a dragon appear in front of Hinata.

"**Empress, I bring news from your mother."** The dragon stated.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"**We have found, Naruto Uzumaki and we are on our way back to Caeci Civitatis. You'll be surprised to see it." **

Everyone looked at the Empress who had gone slightly red.

Hinata's heart had stopped when she heard that.

"N-naruto is coming here?" She asked.

"**Yes, they'll be here at 20:00 P.M."** The dragon told her.

"G-get everything ready NOW!" She shouted out to the council, they had guests coming and to Hinata, the most important one.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my love."


End file.
